


Happy Halloween 2.0

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Costumes, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Happy halloween, Sexy Costumes, bell chocker/necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Its Halloween night you and Gabe are heading out to a Halloween party. But when he see's your choice of costume. There may be a change of plans





	Happy Halloween 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereal_Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Eternity/gifts).



This is a request from  

####  [Ethereal_Eternity](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Eternity/pseuds/Ethereal_Eternity)  I hope you like. Happy Halloween 

"Come on babe. Please give me a hint"

Gabriel wines like a child, he's been at this the last few days since Dean had invited us to a Halloween party he saw advertised when he was out getting gas for Baby. He felt like we all deserved to have some fun. After all everyday was like Halloween for us hunters. Only it's not fake blood and candy, quite the opposite in fact. It would be nice to have a night when we know that this time for one night, everything is fake and not trying to kill us 

"No. I told you that for the last few days, you can wait a few more hours" I said playfully rolling my eyes at my boyfriend "In fact we should start getting ready, Dean will here soon"

I slipped off his lap, making sure to brush his crotch. I loved to frustrate this angel 

"Bitch" he muttered 

But I just laughed and walked off knowing full well what Gabriel was looking at as I walked away, so I added a little swerve to my hips just to tease him more 

\--------------------

God damn. I had really out done myself this time. This had to be the sexiest Catwoman I have ever pulled off. Michelle Fifer had nothing on my interpretation of her costume 

All those hours searching the internet for a good movie replica costume had paid off after all. One problem, the costume did not come with a mask like the one in the film. And no matter where I looked I could not find a one close enough to resemble the one worn in the movie. And with Halloween getting closer I decided I had to get creative. I decided that I was going to go with the mask covering half of my face and not covering my whole head. I got a cheep mask from the craft store and painted it black whilst adding the white stitches all around the mask with white paint. I also added a touch of silver dust to places where the light would hit it. Making it look more shiny leather it was in the movie. I had also got a blond wig and made it look frazzled and crazy like when in the movie when her improvised costume is coming apart after a few rough fights and also a representation of her slowly loosing her sanity, and the cat ears that I made to match the costume, seeing them poke of of the mass of blond hair kinda make be look like a big maned cat, like a lion, because that is how Catwoman feels when she takes on her alter ego

I could not get over how good the ordered costume is. I might think it was the costume worn by the actress her self in the movie. It even came with a bullwhip. That was going to be fun later not to mention the added fun of a little bell collar that I knew would drive Gabe mad 

"Babe come'on the suspense is killing me" I heard Gabriel outside the door. No doubt the cheater had just snapped his costume on and was trying to sneak a peak 

"Alight, alright. Three seconds" I said as I took one last look in the mirror seeing if I needed to tweak my make up

I had completely paled my skin and applied the slightly messy black shadow eye makeup, I added green contacts to give a more feline effect. And to top it off my lips were a lush shade of ruby red 

"Coming out" 

I opened the door and the second Gabe saw me I thought he was going to pass out. He was dressed as Nightwing. I found it funny that we had gone for DC universe characters. Like we were one of those cute matching couples on Halloween  

"Sugar..You look"

I yanked out the bullwhip from it's holster and playfully dinged the bell choker necklace that made Gabriel gulp

"I am Catwoman.....hear me roar" I whispered the last part in his ear whilst purring like a cat       


End file.
